


death note

by avalina_hallows



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	death note

she is a cheerful person who hold its and only uses it when she feel she needs it most she has only killed 2 people she has a shiba inu name lila who found the death note on a walk one day she lives in a house in japan she is still getting used to death note she lives in the year 2006 she likes reading and has many books looking into the death note she is allergic to bees and coconuts she lives in a remote part of the city she is a average height and dresses nicely except for the dog hair she has black straight hair she likes putting it in ponytails she is active and takes jogs she is very kind and is heasait to use death note she has not told anyone about it unless you count lila she works from home as a Editorial Manager she is well known in for usully late for things


End file.
